Hooked
by SherbetLemonFizz
Summary: Rima wants some chocolates but Nagihiko's wants something in return. Just a random ONE SHOT that I thought was cute


Hooked

"Fujisaki! I order you to hand over those chocolates now!"

"But Rima-chan, I want to eat them too,"

"You're going to get fat, so hand them over to me this instance!"

"Hmmm, how about this compromise. You give me a kiss, and I'll give you the rest of the chocolates."

"Absolutely not! Just give me them! Stop being annoying!"

Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima had been arguing all day about a box of chocolates. These chocolates just so happened to be from Rima's favourite parfait shop, her favourite chocolates and were the last box available for some time in the area. As soon as she had tried them, she was hooked, craving a probable an unhealthy addiction to them. Unforunately for her, Nagihiko had bought the last box being two customers in front of her.

Rima was frustrated to say the least. She had offered to pay him way more than the chocolates actually cost but Nagihiko had refused, wanting to keep them to himself. Since the start of the argument, Nagihiko had eaten six of the original twelve and persisted to tease Rima about the remaining six chocolates.

"Fujisaki, I'll tell the whole school about your perverted cross-dressing hobby if you don't hand over those precious chocolates. You deserve so much better," Rima cried, giving a fake sob near the end.

"Aww, Rima-chan, I never knew you thought so highly of me. But, I'm sure that once you kiss me and taste one of these chocolates, you'll know how heavenly they taste."

"Of course I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about those poor chocolates in your evil clutches. No one will ever appreciate them properly if they're in your possession." Attempting to preserve any self-control she had left and not slap him, Rima started to glare at him

Nagihiko burst into laughter at her attempt at being intimidating, making her look cute than she already was.

"Bestow me with a kiss, and chocolate shall come your way, my dear Rima-chan,"

"Eww, who talks like that now Purplehead? Seriously get with the times. And since when was I your 'dear'. Just give me the chocolates and everyone will go home with all body parts intact."

Giving a shudder at the sight of the dark aura the chibi devil was emitting with her last sentence, Nagihiko decided to start running, using the fact that she hated running to his advantage, or so he thought.

Rima, determined not to give up and eat at least one of his chocolates, started to chase after him, cursing her poor athletic skills in the process. Soon though, Rima became tired and curled into a ball, wanting Nagihiko to come back.

Nagihiko looked back and caught a glimpse of a small ball on the floor with golden curly hair. Sighing, he quickly turned back, feeling guilty for taking advantage of her weakness. Once he reached her, he offered her a chocolate saying in a gentle voice:

"Rima-chan, I'm sorry for running off. Would you like a chocolate?"

Rima nodded her head but did not look up.

"If you give me a kiss, I'll give you one. Promise."

Rima looked up quickly, glaring at him. Teasing her further, Nagihiko popped two more chocolates into his mouth and gave Rima a smirk.

"Mmmm, these chocolates are so nice. Wouldn't you like to try one Rima-chan?" asked Nagihiko, seeing Rima's face, longing for some of the chocolates.

Unable to wait any longer, Rima gave Nagihiko a peck on the cheek. Stunned, Nagihiko quickly collected himself and gave her a knowing look and then said in a sing-song voice,

"You knew I meant on the lips, not the cheek, Ri-ma-chan"

Irritated, Rima pouted and puffed out her cheeks, unknowingly causing Nagihiko to think her more adorable than before.

Nagihiko and Rima looked up, hearing Amu's and Yaya's voices. Standing up, Rima and Nagihiko joined them.

"Hey Nagi, Rima-tan. What are you doing in the park? Yaya and Amu-chi are looking after Tsubasa (Yaya's younger brother)" Yaya cried, bouncing up to them upon their arrival.

"Oh you know. I was just strolling around in the park and then I bumped into Rima-chan. Would you two like a chocolate? They're really nice."

"Sure," replied Amu, looking at the smooth creamy chocolates, Nagihiko was offering.

"Yes, yes, yes! Yaya loves sweets!" answered Yaya, going hyper at the thought of them.

After giving them one each and a smug look to Rima, Nagihiko quickly closed the lid of the chocolate box, not wanting Rima to swipe any whilst the box was open.

"Onee-chan, I wanna go home," Tsubasa cried, running up to Yaya. After saying a quick goodbye, Yaya headed home with Amu being dragged away by a tree loving cat.

Once more Nagihiko and Rima were alone. Rima resumed glaring daggers at Nagihiko, jealous that she never got a chocolate yet Amu and Yaya did. Chuckling at her piercing glare, Nagihiko popped the last chocolate in him mouth.

Rima's eyes went wide and quickly resolved something: the last chocolate could not be eaten by him. Standing on her tip toes, Rima placed her lips against his, shocking Nagihiko. Being quick to react, it was a short, yet passionate kiss, only lasting a couple of seconds.

Both blushing fiercely, Nagihino was the first to speak.

"You stole my chocolate!"

"Well you did say that once I kissed you I could have a chocolate."

"True. You know Rima-koi, I have another box chocolates at home."

With a slap to his arm, Rima replied,

"Well then Nagi-koi, don't you think that your girlfriend deserves the first chocolates from the unopened box at your house, especially after initiating the first kiss?"

"Yes, yes. Your order is my command Your Majesty." Nagihiko said, giving a mock salute, with Rima grabbing his hand and running towards his house.


End file.
